Amertume
by val-rafale
Summary: Crawford a des états d'âme. Schuldig tente de lui remonter le moral d'une manière assez dure. [One Shot]


Titre : Amertume

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Schuldig

Genre: Yaoi / Romance.

_Conversation télépathique _

**Amertume**

Crawford regardait à travers la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait depuis maintenant deux jours. Ce temps donnait un aspect si triste à la ville… Tout était gris… Terne… Cela rendait l'oracle sombre et ses pensées se faisaient plus que négatives. Il se sentait seul... Seul dans ce monde sans surprise… Il avait beau vivre avec trois personnes, il ressentait sans cesse cette impression de solitude. Aucun de ses compagnons ne le connaissait réellement, ni le comprenait… De toute façon, personne n'avait cherché à connaître son obscur passé ce qui n'était pas plus mal…Le brun préférait que cela reste secret.

Le leader des Schwarz remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en soupirant. Il se demandait par moment ce qui pouvait le raccrocher à la vie. C'était une question qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Il n'avait rien… Pas même quelqu'un, à qui, il pourrait donner de l'amour ou ne serait ce une personne qui tienne à lui… Il était seul… Il pouvait se tirer une balle dans la tête. Personne ne le regretterait.

Tels étaient les pensées de l'américain.

_Tu en es sûr ? _

Cette voix dans son esprit le fit sursauter imperceptiblement. Crawford vit alors l'image de Schuldig qui se tenait derrière lui, se refléter dans la fenêtre. L'oracle qui ne l'avait ni entendu entrer, ni approcher, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il le fixa juste dans la glace.

L'allemand arborait une expression sérieuse ce qui était plus que choquant. Généralement, un fin sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres… Mais là… Rien… Au contraire, l'allemand semblait des plus sérieux, l'expression grave de son visage en témoignait. Cependant, l'américain ne laissa pas son sentiment de surprise prendre le dessus. Comme toujours, il resta de marbre, sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

L'allemand ne cilla pas au ton de son leader. Il avait l'habitude de le voir ainsi, aussi froid, distant. Crawford était un homme mystérieux, difficile à cerner, même pour un télépathe. Schuldig n'était jamais parvenu à savoir ce qu'il avait réellement vécu par le passé, avant de former le groupe des Schwarz. Mais il était certain d'une chose, il avait souffert. Certainement plus que tous réunis.

Cependant, cela n'était pas une raison pour souhaiter mourir… Pour avoir des envies de suicide. Il n'était plus seul… C'était maintenant ce qu'il devait faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'était le brun. Ce ne serait pas une épreuve facile pour le rouquin.

- Tu crois vraiment que personne ne te regretterait si tu venais à mourir ? » interrogea-t-il durement.

Brad ne cilla pas, restant toujours de marbre. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que Schuldig vienne lire ses pensées. Cependant, cette attitude l'agaçait, même si il n'en montrait rien. Il ne supportait pas cela, ayant l'impression d'une tentative de viol.

Le regard de l'américain se durcit un peu plus, devenant plus glacial.

- J'ai horreur que tu lises mes pensées, je te l'ai déjà dit. » reprocha-t-il froidement.

- Répond-moi ! » s'énerva le rouquin à bout de patience.

Crawford se retourna vers son associé, ses yeux se remplissant de colère. Il osait lui tenir tête ? Ce n'était pourtant guère le moment de le faire, sauf si il désirait que le brun se mette en colère ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement et pas sans raison valable. L'américain avait, en règle générale, une patience à toute épreuve.

L'oracle fixa le télépathe droit dans les yeux.

- Laisse-moi seul, je te prie. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Non. » répondit durement Schuldig.

Crawford poussa un long soupir. Très bien, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors il chercherait lui-même la solitude. Sans un mot de plus, il commença à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir et avoir enfin la paix. Mais, au moment où il passa à ses côtés, le rouquin le saisit par le bras pour le stopper.

Le brun se tourna vers son équipier avant de le foudroyer du regard.

- Lâche-moi ! » commanda-t-il d'une voix dure et sèche.

- Si c'est pour que tu ailles faire une bêtise, tu peux toujours courir. » répliqua le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

L'américain fronça un peu plus les sourcil puis se défit brutalement de l'emprise du télépathe. Il tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing à la mâchoire mais Schuldig l'évita. Il lui envoya un crochet du droit qui atteignit sa cible à la mâchoire. L'oracle, aveuglé par sa colère, ne le vit pas venir et se retrouva à terre, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre. Il commença à se relever dans le but de faire payer ce geste à son compagnon cependant il n'en eut pas le temps. L'allemand posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de le plaquer sans douceur au sol pour ensuite s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre.

L'américain se retrouva quelque peu prisonnier. Il lança un regard noir au télépathe.

- Ca suffit Schuldig ! Lâche-moi ! » ordonna-t-il quelque peu énervé.

- Non ! » désobéit le rouquin furieux.

Ce qu'il pouvait être tête de mule. Il arrivait de temps à autre comme ça, que le brun ne puisse pas contrôler le rouquin. Surtout quand ce dernier avait décidé quelque chose, il allait généralement jusqu'au bout et ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Là, apparemment, il refusait de laisser l'oracle seul.

- Je t'ordonne de me lâcher ! » commanda-t-il à bout de patience.

- Hors de question. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter bien sagement. » répondit le télépathe entêté et surtout pas mal énervé.

Crawford fut surpris par la dureté du ton de son compagnon et le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il était rempli de colère… Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi vivement au fait qu'il désire mourir ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'il disparaisse ? Le monde se porterait mieux sans lui. De plus, il n'aurait plus à supporter les terribles images de son passé qui ne cessaient de refaire surface.

- Tu penses que tu es le seul à souffrir ? » demanda brusquement l'allemand. « As-tu songé à Nagi et à tout ce qu'il a subi parce qu'il était différent des autres ? T'es-tu soucié de Farfie et sa folie qui le ronge un peu plus tous les jours à cause des meurtre qu'il a commis ? As-tu pensé à moi et à tout ce que j'ai enduré à Rosenkreuz ? As-tu au moins réfléchi à ce que cela nous ferait de te perdre ? Tu t'imagines que cela nous serait égal si tu venais à mourir ? Crois-tu que nous pourrions survivre sans toi ? Tu te figures franchement que JE pourrais vivre sans toi ? Si tu penses ça c'est que tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, Crawford. »

Le brun demeura silencieux. Il était sous le choc des paroles prononcées par le télépathe. Mais pas uniquement par ce qu'il venait de dire… Il y avait également ces larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Tenait-il tant que ça à lui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel attachement… Il les protégeait souvent mais rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais cherché à les empêcher de commettre certaines erreurs, se disant qu'ainsi il s'endurcirait plus facilement… Enfin…

L'américain observa son compagnon avant de pousser un long soupir. Lentement, il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme pour la caresser, essuyant par la même occasion une larme qui venait de couler.

- Schuldig… » appela-t-il doucement.

- Tais-toi ! » ordonna l'allemand en tremblant.

Crawford ferma un instant les yeux, réalisant la profondeur de la peine que ressentait son partenaire. Cette colère… Cette douleur… Schuldig les lui faisait ressentir via son empathie. Il souffrait tellement. Tout cela par sa faute… Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste ? Si aveugle ?

- Schuldig… » fit-il encore d'une voix tendre.

- Je viens de te dire de la fermer. » répéta le cadet énervé.

Le rouquin ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait peur… Peur de le perdre… Peur de se retrouver seul à son tour. Mais aussi peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait…

Il était maintenant évident pour le leader des Schwarz que le télépathe était éperdument amoureux de lui… Il ignorait pourquoi il lui plaisait autant… Mais cela avait-il de l'importance ? Pas vraiment… Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait fait souffrir une personne qui lui était attaché sans s'en rendre compte… Comment le rouquin pourrait-il lui pardonner ça ?

- Schuldig… Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

L'allemand sursauta puis fixa son leader, surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'excuser. Jamais l'oracle ne le faisait… Ce n'était pas son genre…

- Schuldig… J'ignorais que… que tu… » commença l'oracle ramenant le télépathe à la réalité.

- Que je t'aimais ? » coupa ce dernier un peu plus calme.

Brad répondit d'un signe de tête sans le quitter des yeux. Cela était assez soudain pour lui et il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Mais cela lui faisait étrangement du bien de les entendre… C'était une chose qui lui manquait… Une personne à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour.

Le brun ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Doucement, il glissa une main derrière le cou du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur son torse.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste. » affirma-t-il avec douceur. « Je me croyais seul alors que vous étiez tous là, à mes côtés, partageant ma douleur… Alors que TU étais présent, disposé à me soutenir de ton amour que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer depuis le début, pardonne-moi. »

- Crawford… » appela doucement le rouquin quelque peu surpris par ces excuses.

Schuldig redressa la tête et observa l'américain. Ce dernier lui prit le visage entre les mains pour l'attirer afin d'unir leurs lèvres. Le télépathe se laissa faire avant de frémir à ce doux contact tant rêvé. Le brun fit ensuite glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de son ami avant de doucement retourner leur situation.

Les deux hommes approfondirent leur échange. L'aîné passa une main sous la chemise de son cadet et caressa sa peau si douce. L'allemand se laissa envahir par les sensations de plaisir que lui prodiguaient les caresses de son leader. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça, son rêve devenait enfin réalité.

Le rouquin sépara leurs lèvres afin d'observer l'américain.

- Brad, je t'aime. » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Moi aussi, Schu. » avoua l'interpellé en souriant.

Crawford embrassa à nouveau son partenaire avec une douceur qui lui était jusque là inconnu. Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise puis quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Il glissa ensuite sur son torse en partie découvert dont il dévora chaque parcelle de peau, tout en continuant son travail de déshabillage. Le brun finit par ouvrir complètement la chemise de son amant mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il se redressa pour l'observer.

Schuldig s'assit à son tour, non sans hausser un sourcil à la réaction de son leader. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Il l'ignorait… Cependant, il eut très rapidement la réponse à ses questions… L'oracle posa ses mains sur son torse et les laissa vagabonder en de douces caresses identiques aux ailes d'un papillon.

- Schuldig… » murmura-t-il d'un ton le plus doux possible.

Le brun l'obligea à s'allonger à nouveau avant de se coucher à moitié sur lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, le dévorant de baisers tout aussi ardent les uns que les autres. Il descendit ensuite sur ses pectoraux puis sur son ventre musclé, embrassant délicatement sa peau, le faisant frémir de plaisir… Crawford se redressa légèrement pour observer son amant dans les yeux. Il termina de le déshabiller complètement sans cesser ces caresses et ses baiser qui se faisaient toujours plus enivrants… Chaque geste, faisait doucement frissonner de plaisir l'allemand.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, s'aimant à en perdre la raison… Une heure plus tard, Crawford était allongé sur le corps de Schuldig qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en signe de tendresse. Le brun, les yeux fermés, soupira d'aise. Il se sentait si bien…

- Schu, merci. » fit-il d'une voix douce. « Grâce à toi, je sais que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime et pour qui je compte. »

- Non, Brad. » corrigea l'allemand en souriant.

- Pardon ? » s'étonna l'aîné en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu as trois personnes qui tiennent à toi plus qu'à leur propre vie. » affirma le télépathe avec sérieux.

Crawford ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit pour contempler le beau visage de son amant. Il n'avait pas tord… Il avait trois personnes qui étaient devenu sa famille sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais un seul d'entre eux lui avait donné de l'amour et à qui il pouvait le rendre. C'était le rouquin…

_OWARI_

**Retour fics Perso**


End file.
